


Contemplation

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-07
Updated: 2006-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyo's deep in contemplation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contemplation

**Author's Note:**

> For challenge #58 – Perfection at 100_fruit. Also written for 30_kisses with the prompts “Perfect Blue” and a kiss.

The water was a perfect blue color, the kind you only saw just after it rained. Kyo tossed a rock into the lake.

Yuki kissed him yesterday.

 

He wasn’t quite sure why it happened. One minute they were fighting, then Kyo was sent flying through a wall. He lay there, trying to catch his wind, and sensed someone approach.

Yuki was leaning over him, concern in his eyes. Once Kyo caught his breath, he sat up, uneager to resume the fight.

The next thing he knew, Yuki kissed him and was gone.

 

Another rock fell into the perfect blue water.


End file.
